


Ranchy!Klance

by breathingfirefromthevoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Please Kill Me, Rimming, i'm drunk and watching Elentori stream, ranch dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfirefromthevoid/pseuds/breathingfirefromthevoid
Summary: I got really drunk and Watched Elentori's stream. We started talking about ranch dressing and Klance and I knew this was my destiny. Not what i expected my first fic on this site to be but oh well.





	Ranchy!Klance

“Lance fuck me”  
“Keith you’re covered in ranch dressing.”  
“I know, come and lick it off me bby.” Keith said while flaunting his exposed buttocks for the latino boy to see. His rim was coated in the creamy white sauce. Lance was so entranced by the boy he couldn’t even think before he crawled into bed with the ranchy, raunchy bf.  
The two swizzled around, there was more ranch dressing on Keith than Lance had previously imagined. Enough to combat an entire set of salad entrees in a soup kitchen (and that’s a lot). Lance licked a stripe up Keith’s back, the creamy sour taste of Ranch on his tongue. Keith moaned in pleasure.  
“Tasty.” Lance grunted, it reminded him of the time his Abuela fed him salad one time.  
“Yes babe that feels so good.” Keith gripped the sheets in one hand, a knife in the other. He didn’t have the knife for any particular reason he just likes knives. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” The mullet said.  
“Damn Keith did ur mullet just speak to me?” Lance asked with a rough, gravel voice.  
“Fuck yeah it did now eat my ass bitch.” Keith bucked. Lance put his mouth where his money was which so happened to be the metaphorical bank of Keith’s delicious asshole.  
“Mmmmm this ranch is gonna fill me up so good I’ll look like a hippo.” Lance muttered between Keith’s ass-flaps.  
“Fuck yeah!” Was all Keith was able to utter before Ranch squirted out of his little hippo in a gratifying climax.  
Seeing his bf all covered in Ranch was so arousing Lance ended up spilling Ranch into his own pants.  
“Oh dear,” Lance said “Babe now you have to come lick the ranch off of me.”  
“Heh, like that?." Keith says, beginning to vacuume succ LAnce's groin.


End file.
